In a data management system for managing data of a deliverable such as a document created in a development process of respective components constituting a product, there is a system in which a folder that is the storage destination of the deliverable, may be defined in advance. For example, deliverables to be created in the respective stages of the development process are assumed, and the storage destinations of the deliverables are defined in advance by a system administrator.
The person in charge of development creates a deliverable corresponding to a storage destination defined in advance as the development process proceeds, and stores the deliverable in the storage destination. By repeating such an operation in the respective stages of the development process, it is possible to manage the deliverables, such that it is easily recognized that the deliverables needed for development are created without any omission.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-56775
There are cases where the relationships between the storage destinations and the deliverables are set, in accordance with the connections between the respective stages of development operations and the connections between the components. By setting relationships between the storage destinations and the deliverables, the following advantage is obtained. That is, when a problem arises in a certain component such as a failure, the range of impact and the factor of the failure are easily recognized by tracing along the relationships set for the deliverable relevant to the component.
When a deliverable is constituted by a single file, the relationship set for the file corresponds to a single deliverable. However, when a plurality of deliverables are stored in a single archive file, the relationship relevant to the archive file is set for an assembly of the plurality of deliverables included in the archive file, even when the relationship is only relevant to some of the deliverables in the archive file. As a result, it may be difficult to analyze the relationships in units of deliverables.